


Junker Jumpstart

by MsFaust



Series: Marvels Never Die [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Overwatch Agent Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Azure Spider's first Overwatch mission pits her and two companions against Junkrat, Roadhog, and their new tagalong.Takes place right after A Hero's Responsibility.





	Junker Jumpstart

Junkrat whooped in delight as another of his bombs went off, igniting a nearby limo.

"Take that, ya wankers!"

Roadhog gave a grunt as he strode into the path of an approaching police car. Despite the speed at which the vehicle was moving, it failed to so much as budge the pig-themed junker, who proceeded to slam his fists into the front and cause the metal to buckle.

"Careful boys," warned their newest companion, a brunette woman with insect wings. "Just because the police are no match for us doesn't mean we're unstoppable. There's still Overwatch and other heroes to worry about."

"Bring 'em on!" sneered Junkrat, waving a hand at the burning cars. The flames leapt off them to form multiple large orbs, which swirled around him not unlike the spheres used by Zenyatta.

Unbeknownst to the trio, Tracer and Azure Spider were observing from atop a nearby building, the latter having arrived less than two minutes before.

"I don't remember Junkrat being able to do that before," Tracer remarked.

"And who is their new companion?" Azure Spider asked.

"She looks like the Wasp--a member of the Avengers." Pulling herself onto the roof from the building's fire escape, She-Hulk joined the other two women. "But given how she's acting, I'm guessing she's a clone like me."

"Well, there's only one way to know, loves!"

Leaping off the roof, Tracer whipped out her pistols, firing a couple of warning shots. As she landed, she was joined by her two companions.

"Damnit, we've got company," warned Roadhog.

"You take the big guy," Tracer instructed She-Hulk. "Spider, take the Wasp clone. I'll handle Junkrat."

"Got it."

"I know spiders eat wasps," the other woman sneered. "But Vespa's gonna give you indigestion!"

Azure Spider flipped back to avoid the blasts fired at her. "I find it odd that you would join these two ruffians. Your original was a hero, non?"

"But I'm not her." Vespa darted upward, narrowly avoiding a webline. "'Sides, these guys aren't really terrorists, despite what the less honest fat cats would have you believe."

"I have encountered my fair share of corrupt businessmen," Azure Spider admitted. "But there are good men among them."

Vespa was about to make a retort, but before she could, a webline snagged her by the ankle. Pulling her in, Azure Spider bound her with a webbing rope.

"Looks like we're all wrapped up here."

Tracer, who had successfully knocked out Junkrat, blinked in surprise. "Did you just make a joke?"

"Sounds like she did," She-Hulk remarked, dragging a half-conscious Roadhog over. "Guess she's got the making of a real spider-person after all."

Suddenly, Azure Spider felt her spider-sense go off. Looking around, she gave Tracer a quick tap to get her attention, before turning and firing a webline toward the rooftop opposite the clock tower. Catching on, Tracer grabbed onto the Frenchwoman, and the two swung up, just as the man standing on the roof turned to run.

"Going somewhere?"

The man let out a cry of surprise as he found himself ensnared in a web binding. His bow fell from his hand, only to be caught by Tracer. As she stood, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait...I've seen you before."

"You know this man?" Azure Spider asked, curiosity piqued.

"This is Hanzo," the Brit replied. "Genji's brother."


End file.
